Enemies
Throughout the course of Clive Barker's Undying, Patrick Galloway encounters all sorts of enemies ranging from everyday animals, vengeful mortals, and supernatural monsters. Animal Bat Bats only attack you in a few spots in the game. Otherwise they just fly around and look scary. Rat Rats appear in a few spots in the game, and half the time don't even attack you. They can be killed with normal weapons, or by jumping on them. Human Trsanti Warrior One of the game's few human enemies, the Trsanti are allied with Ambrose. The warrior Trsanti carries a pistol and scimitar, and is deadly either up close or at a distance. Very susceptible to the Invoke spell. Trsanti Chieftain The turban'd Chieftain carries a shotgun and is dangerous up close. Sometimes he will attack with twin knives. Also susceptible to Invoking. Trsanti Witch A beautiful female Trsanti that uses Skull Storm and Shield spells from a distance, and a small dagger up close. Invoke doesn't work on her. Dynamite Trsanti A particularly dangerous type of Trsanti that throws lit sticks of dynamite. Shoot from a distance, and be very careful while using Invoke. Monk A monk living in the Monastery in the past, driven to homicidal madness by the Scythe of the Celt. A living monk cannot be harmed by the Invoke spell. Abbot Red robed monk leaders armed with the Skull Storm spell. Also immune to the Invoke spell's effects while alive. Supernatural Howlers Normal Howler The Howlers are the minions of Lizbeth Covenant, and are rumored to have an even closer connection to her than that of just servants. These creatures are fast, can jump very far, and deliver wicked, wide-reaching slashes with their front claws. Green Howler A green version of the howler that can take a lot more damage. Big Gray Howler Gray and monstrous version of the normal white howler, can endure several bullets or a few shotgun blasts before going down. Besides being the strongest they're pretty rare to encounter in game. Skarrow This monstrosity spits poison at you from a distance or slashes at you up close. When attacked, they will disappear into the floor and come up somewhere else. Silver bullets, Warcannon and Dispel can kill them easily. Anything fire based such as Molotov won't harm them. Ghost Monk Found in the manor chapel, the ghost monks are very fast and hard to see unless you Scrye. Only ether traps are effective against them and the ectoplasm spell. Unnamed Poltergeists Poltergeists found in the manor, especially the kitchen, that will throw knives, plates, and other loose objects. The noises they make suggest they are mischievous children's spirits. Though it was confirmed by one of developers that actually it was Aaron who throws stuff at Patrick. Decayed Saint The skeletal remains of the Monastery monks, kept in an undead state by the poison of the Scythe of the Celts. Can be stunned by normal weapons, and then destroyed permanently dispel either before or after stunning them, but not during their stun animation.Alternatively you can kill them with Silver bullet or charged Tibetan Warcannon headshots, but the easiest method is to get in close and cast invoke on them. Jile Sharp-toothed aberrations that can bring deadly roots out of the ground far away from the main plant. Fire is the best way to deal with Jile. Handmaiden Levitating female demons in servitude to Bethany. The handmaidens cast lightning bolts. Hound Of Gel'ziabar This massive, fast, and powerful guardian of the Gel'ziabar Stone appears when the relic's power is overused. Keisinger managed to trap one, so you'll have to face off against the Hound at one point. Flickering Stalker A flying demon that's all tentacles and teeth. Silver bullets are the key to killing them. Sil Lith Inhabitants Small birdlike creatures found for the most part in Oneiros who cast Mindshatter spells and then attack up close with sharp beaks and claws. While most weapons will kill them and the lightning spell is particularly effective, pushing them into the Oneiros void with the Gel'ziabar stone is the most satisfying. Verago Spectre-like creatures dressed in red robes. They originate from Oneiros. A single Verago can usually be driven away with a few shots, but they become quite dangerous in groups. These floating demons cast strong dual skull storm spells, and will explode when killed. Keep distance while dealing with them, else they will mindlessly throw themselves on you to deal a suicidal blow, which kills you or leaves you with a little health. Three Verago together can perform an invocation that summons powerful lifedraining spell called "Powerword". Silver bullet headshots and Skullstorm from afar and considering you have nowhere to run for Dispel from up close, works well. Warcannon is ineffective against them. Dispel will kill Verago quick and easy. Monto-shonoi Lesser Monto-shonoi Creatures summoned by Aaron as attack dogs, the floating Lesser Monto-shonoi are hard to shoot and impossible to outrun. Once again, silver bullets are the best bet. Greater Monto-shonoi Huge floating demons under Bethany's control who can pull you through the air towards their gaping jaws. It can also cast lightning spells from a distance. Sleed The Sleed is a form of land-based, hopping piranha. And if that doesn't sound appetizing, then you should see what it does to you if you don't kill it fast. Drinen This fast and tall native warrior has the ability to phase into a ghostlike form for short durations, making it temporarily invulnerable. Jemaas These neanderthal-like creatures inhabit the Eternal Autumn. There are several types, some with spears and some with spearguns, and their huge muscles help dish out a lot of damage. Phoenix You'll have to fight the Phoenix when you raid it's Aeirie in the Eternal Autumn. Move fast, shoot fast, dodge a lot. 'The Covenant Family' Jeremiah Covenant Jeremiah is the eldest among the siblings. He met Patrick during the war, and became good friends with him. He saved Patrick's life and Patrick was so grateful to him that he agreed to help him when he asked. He sought Patrick's help in investigating the strange occurrences in the Covenant Manor, unable to do it himself due to him being gravely ill. He was later decapitated by his younger brother Ambrose, and Patrick avenged his death by completing his task - which is to kill the remaining siblings and finally break the curse to their family. Near the end of the game, a secret is revealed about Jeremiah. Aaron Covenant Aaron often appears as a ghost during the game trying to scare Patrick away. He is quite harmless at the beginning, but at some point during the Ambrose quest, he becomes a bit more aggressive by having unseen forces throwing knives at Patrick (when in the kitchen) and summons lesser Monto'Shonoi to attack. Patrick eventually finds his hidden jaw in his twin sister's room, and Aaron transforms into his revenant form during the fight. He uses chains to attack Patrick and is only killed, like his siblings, by decapitation. Bethany Covenant Bethany is Aaron's twin sister. In one of her journals, she mentioned about being betrothed to a king. She also wrote about learning magic/spells from Otto Keisinger and secretly loathes him. She is said to be killed by Otto, then returned, creating her own world called Eternal Autumn. She is also responsible for her twin brother Aaron's death, keeping his jaw hidden in her quarters (probably as a further form of mockery towards her brother). Ambrose Covenant Ambrose is the black sheep of the family. Rumor has it that he killed his father, and was seen committing barbaric acts with the Tsranti. He later beheads his brother Jeremiah in front of Patrick and uses the stone of Gel'Ziabar. Lizbeth Covenant Lizbeth is the youngest of the Covenant siblings. She is known for her beauty, but was also said to be narcissistic. One of the maids in the manor said that she had began acting out of character, becoming vile and more paranoid about her beauty. Her revenant form is vampire-like, controlling the howlers. It is also revealed in the game that she kept their mother's corpse and dressed it as if it were still alive, singing a song while sitting at a dining table. Videos Gallery Howlers Art.jpg|Howlers Decayed Saints Art.jpg|Decayed Saints Drinen Art 1.jpg|Drinen Drinen Art 2.jpg Flickering Stalker 1.jpg|Flickering Stalker Flickering Stalker 2.jpg Jemaas.jpg|Jemaas Sil Lith Inhabitants.jpg|Sil Lith Inhabitants Behind the scenes Sil Lith Inhabitants is clear reference to Tengu in the Raven look. Category:Undying Page